OmniSurvivor: Genosha
Leftovers Ooga Booga Jujugasms The Love Tribe Hate To Love Us The Twelve |Row 7 title = Next Season |Row 7 info = OmniSurvivor: The Soul Arena }} OmniSurvivor: Genosha is the first season of madhackrviper's OmniSurvivor series of ORGs. Twenty players adopted aliases taken from the X-Men comics and played a simulated game of the television show Survivor on an Invisionfree forum. Host madhackrviper as Professor X with the help of cohosts spnintendo as Quicksilver, STFURudy as John Locke, and Alffmix as Funky Kong ran a series of immunity challenges and tribal councils recreating the experience of the television show. Players communicated via the forum's private messaging system. In the end Nightcrawler (KittyPryde1) beat Mystique (Unruly Discharge) in a 4-3 vote. Format Survivor: Genosha had the standard Survivor format, with a few twists. The twenty players were divided into four tribes of five to start. The players all participated in a challenge where the top four finishers would be captains for a school yard pick to divide the initial tribes. The players participated in challenges for tribal immunity where two or three tribes would be immune and one or two tribes would go to tribal council. At tribal council each player remaining on the tribe would vote for one other player on the tribe to be voted out of the tribe. The tribe member with the highest number of votes would be eliminated from the game. If a player failed to vote or "prevote" at a tribal council they attended they would receive a vote against themself. In the event of a tie at tribal council there would be a revote where all players not involved in the tie would vote again. If the vote remained deadlocked the player with the most previous votes recieved at previous tribal councils would be eliminated from the game. If players had the same amount of previous votes or both had no previous votes then a tiebreaker challenge would have taken place live at tribal council. As a tie never got to the point of a tiebreaker challenge no challenge ever took place so it is not known what sort of challenge would have been played. Players could also "quit" the game at any time, in which case they would automatically be removed from contention. After four eliminations the players were asked to rank the remaining players in the game, including themselves, by likability. This formed two tribes of eight with one tribe being the eight most liked in the game and the other being the eight least liked players in the game. During this stage only one tribe would win immunity and the other tribe would go to tribal council. Any player who did not submit a ranking would be penalized with an extra penalty vote at the next tribal council they attended. When twelve players remained in the game the two tribes "merged" and became on single tribe. Immunity challenges would now be for individual immunity. This continued until there were two players remaining in the game. Beginning when nine players remained in the game each eliminated player joined the "jury". The jury was given a separate forum to talk in than the prejury players. At the final three tribal council the immunity winner possessed the sole vote. Once the game came down to two players the remaining two competitors had to argue their case for winning the game to the jury. The two finalists first gave an opening speech summarizing why they felt they should win the game. Then each juror was given a chance to ask a question or deliver a statement to the finalists, and the finalists were permitted to respond to those jurors however they pleased. After each juror had their time the finalists were given a chance to deliver a closing statement. Then each juror would vote for which of the two finalsts they believed deserve to win the game and the finalist with the most votes was crowned the winner. The biggest twist of the game was the Cerebro Mutant Baby search, a form of the exile island twist. Each challenge of the game had a goal to reach and the winner could send any player in the game including themselves to Cerebro. While at Cerebro they would be allowed to pick one spot on a grid map of the world. Certain spots on the map were predetermined to give the player some sort of advantage or disadvantage. The minor advantages were a challenge advantage usable at any challenge through final five, a vote nullifier allowing you to nullify any other castmember's vote at any tribal council before final five, an extra vote that could be used at any tribal council before final five, a "castaway handgrenade" that allowed a player voted out before final five to disadvantage any player remaining in the game with a challenge disadvantage, and immunity at any tribal council of your choosing before final five. Three disadvantages also existed, a disadvantaged that automatically nullified your vote at the next tribal council you attended (though it would not be effective after the final six), a penalty vote at the next tribal council you attended (though it would not be effective after the final six), and a automatic challenge disadvantage at the next challenge you played in (though it would not be effective after the final five). Even though the player making the selection made their choice in private, the spot would still be marked "searched" for any future player headed to search the map. This can be seen with the colored x marks on the example map. Most importantly one of the squares contained the "mutant baby". Some squares contained clues to the location of the mutant baby. There were four clues that limited the location of the mutant baby to a row, a column, a region, and a three letter three number "block" of squares. Once a clue was found all other squares containing that same clue would be eliminated on the common map so each clue could only be found once despite being located on multiple spots on the map. The mutant baby worked similar to the hidden immunity idol on recent seasons of survivor. At any tribal council before final four a player in possession of the mutant baby could announce their intention to play it after the votes had been cast but before they had been read. Any votes cast against that player would not count and if that player received the most amount of votes the player with the next highest amount of votes would be eliminated. Two other minor twists played out over the course of the game. * In the first tribal immunity round the first place tribe got to select one player on the last place tribe to give immunity at tribal council to. Also two tribes attended tribal council rather than one. * At the final ten round the merged tribe was divided into two groups of five randomly. The two teams competed for immunity and only the losing team attended tribal council. Like most "live" Survivor ORGs at Games That Suck each weekday night through Thursday a round took place consisting of a challenge and a tribal council. One round too place on a Friday, and two challenges required the nonlive judging of the "lurkers" could also be called the audience so the results of the challenge were delayed until the next weekday night and the tribal council took place immediately after that. Theme Summary ... Players :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a player has received during Tribal Councils where the player is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the Final Tribal Council, it does include revotes resulting from a tiebreaker.'' Note 1: In Episode 13, Cable played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore two votes against him do not count. The game Note 2: These four challenge winners became the captains of the tribes indicated and picked their tribes. Pickem details in the episode summery. Note 3: The winning tribe got to give immunity to one member of the last place team. Cyclops recieved immunity in a 4-1 vote. Psylocke was the one outside vote, she voted for Scarlet Witch. Note 4: 'The an absent player self voted due to lack of prevote per the rules of the game and was eliminated. '''Note 5: '''The absent Colossus self voted due to to lack of prevote per the rules of the game. However so did Magento. '''Note 6: '''Phoenix recieved a penalty vote for not doing the ranking list for the Loved Tribe and Hated Tribe twist. However her regular vote still counted. '''Note 7: '''The merged tribe was temporarily devided into two "teams". The winning team got to chose whether they go to tribal or not and chose to remain immune sending the team of Jubilee, Polaris, Gambit, Nightcrawler, and Mystique to tribal council. From Team One only Beast voted to go to tribal council and Cyclops did not vote for either option in time. '''Note 8: '''A 4-4 tie occured on the first vote so a revote was required. With noone changing their vote past votes became the tiebreaker. Jubilee had one previous vote from when Polaris voted for her on her way out of the game so she was eliminated. '''Note 9: '''Cable recieved two votes but they did not count because he played his Hidden Immunity Idol. Episode 1 *'Team Captains Challenge: 'Cerebro Mutant Search **'Pickem Episode 2 *'Immunity Challenge: '''Repairing the Manision Again Episode 3 *'Immunity Challenge: 'Professor X’s Psychic Mindfield Episode 4 *'Immunity Challenge: 'Grabbing the Falling Debris Episode 5 *'Immunity Challenge: 'Team Spirit Episode 6 *'Immunity Challenge: 'Chosing a New Base Camp Episode 7 *'Immunity Challenge: 'Villanious Spar Episode 8 *'Immunity Challenge: 'Historical Studies Episode 9 *'Immunity Challenge: 'The Savage Land Episode 10 *'Immunity Challenge: 'The House of M (Quickiemania) Episode 11 *'Immunity Challenge: 'I Can Read Your Mind Episode 13 *'Immunity Challenge: 'Recruitment Drive Episode 14 *'Immunity Challenge: 'Optic Blasts and Shields Episode 15 *'Immunity Challenge: 'Identity Crisis Episode 16 *'Immunity Challenge: 'Bishop's Temporal Tirade *'Immunity Challenge: 'To Those Who Have Fallen *'Immunity Challenge: '''Nothing Can Stop The Juggernaught Voting history * = Self vote from penalty. Category:Games Category:2009 Games Category:OmniSurvivor Category:Survivor Games Category:Madhackrviper